


Hard Lessons

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Trans Joey Wilson, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Slade is tired of his son leaving his body anywhere so he teaches him a lesson.





	Hard Lessons

Slade stares at his son's body. He's annoyed. Joseph's reckless behavior of abandoning his body on whim and leaving it for someone else to deal with is growing tiresome. It's time he learned his lesson.

Joseph isn't asleep or unconscious, he's completely vacant so waking him up isn't a concern. Slade hoists him over his shoulder and carries him to the bedroom. He drops him in the middle of the bed. He grabs the front of his shirt and yanks it open roughly, making several buttons pop off. Then he grabs the clasp of his pants and rips them open before pulling them off. Slade touches Joseph’s stomach and slides his hand down beneath his briefs to his curly mound and then further to his pussy.

He slides Joseph’s briefs off slowly before rubbing his pussy with the palm of his hand. Joseph's body still reacts and the stimulation makes him grow wet. Slade pushes his legs up to climb on the bed with him and wrap them around his waist. Much like his father, Joseph has grown into a sizable young man and the rough training has left him toned and attractive. Slade gropes his chest and strokes his rosy nipples erect with his thumbs.

He pulls Joseph’s subvocal mic off.

He kisses his son on the mouth roughly and plunges his tongue between his teeth. To assure he'll have plenty of marks to remind him later, he bites his lips too. Slade moves down to kiss and bite his neck and leaves hickies on both sides of his throat where they won't be hidden. He makes hickies on his collar and chest while he's at it. Joseph remains pliant and unphased the entire time.

Slade lifts his son's legs to his shoulders and parts his dewy pussy with his thumbs. Like the rest of him, Joseph's pussy is pretty too. He licks his clit until it's erect then moves down to lick his folds, his hands firm on Joseph’s thighs. Slade savors the sweet taste as he eats his son's pussy until it's dripping wet and his slick sticks to his beard. When he's ready, Slade lowers him again.

His own cock is stirring with interest and Slade pulls it out to stroke in his hand. Admiring his son's body, limp and pretty and aroused, makes it easy to get himself hard. He rests his thick, heavy cock against Joseph's stomach and licks his lip at how deep he'll be. Slade rubs his cock between Joseph's wet pussy lips before pressing the fat head against his opening. Even with no one home, his son's pussy is so tight he meets some resistance. He just pushes harder.

When he's deep enough, Slade can see the small bulge of his cock through Joseph's lean stomach. He's going to feel this lesson for weeks. Slade pushes his thumb against the bulge as he forces his way further in. Joseph's so tight, he has to wonder if his son is a virgin and Slade gets a twisted enjoyment at the idea of taking that from him and while he's not even in his body no less. He doesn't stop when he reaches Joseph’s womb, either. He grabs Joseph's waist hard and pins him in place so he can stuff every inch of his cock into his son's tight pussy, violating even his womb to do so.

Slade only stops once he's fully seated and he takes a few moments to savor the feeling. He can feel Joseph’s pussy quiver around his impressive girth. He kisses him again, ensuring it's rough and wet. Then he begins moving. Slade rocks Joseph onto his cock by his waist and starts to build a pace. As soon as Joseph is loose enough to move freely, Slade is fucking into him rough and deep. He wants him to be bruised and stretched all the way through.

Joseph is so tight, Slade has an easy time cumming. He pumps his first load as deep as he can get it and then goes back to fucking him hard and fast. He sucks and marks Joseph’s nipples and chest as he works. His son is getting so wet from this, both his own and Slade's thighs are sticky with his fluid. Slade stuffs a second load into his tight womb.

Without pulling out and without softening any, Slade grabs Joseph's leg and twists him into a new position to continue raping him in. Straddling one of Joseph's legs and holding the other over his shoulder makes it easier for him to thrust his cock in to the root every time. He rubs Joseph's erect clit with his thumb and leaves hickies on his leg as he continues. He cums inside him twice more before changing positions again.

Slade rolls him back onto his back and pushes Joseph's knees to his chest. He's so full of cum now, his poor womb looks bloated. He finally pulls out to watch some cum leak out before pushing the tip back in to keep it in. Joseph begins to stir. Already tight, his pussy suddenly clenches down as he returns to his body. Slade sinks deeper in.

“Good morning, son,” Slade says.

He watches the expressions flash across his son's face; confusion, alarm, discomfort and disgust. His back arches weakly, in pleasure no less, and he claws at the bedspread. Slade pushes further in and Joseph's tries to twist away from him with no success. His eyes widen and he suddenly reaches for his throat.

“Looking to push your problems on someone else again?” Slade says. His cock pushes against Joseph's womb again and when Joseph realises he's not stopping there, alarm returns. He shoves at Slade's chest in a feeble attempt to get him off but Slade pays no attention. Joseph's eyes roll back as Slade forces his way back into his cum stuffed womb. He makes a pathetic sound.

“You're so wet. Have you wanted my cock this whole time, Joseph?” Slade says. Joseph adamantly shakes his head and signs a no. “Tempting your father by leaving your helpless body lying around isn't very nice.” Again, Joseph shakes his head. He signs stop and please and _too deep_. Slade drags his hand over the cum bulge in his stomach and Joseph whines meekly.

“I do hope you've been taking your pill,” he says. He closes his eye as he cums again and Joseph struggles beneath him. Slade rocks into him again and Joseph covers his eyes with his hands. He pushes in deep as he bows down to kiss his mouth again. Joseph shoves at his face and when he tries to scratch at Slade's eye, Slade jerks his hand against the bed roughly. He kisses Joseph forcibly, shoving his tongue in and feeling Joseph desperately trying to shove it back out with his own.

Slade licks his lips when he pulls back. Joseph gives him such a betrayed look and again signs stop and enough.

“If you're going to insist on dropping your body where anyone can find it, you're going to deal with the consequences,” Slade says. He pushes his thumb over his clit again and Joseph jolts. He tries to shove Slade's hand away and Slade grabs his face rough. Joseph winces.

“You're soaking. You love this,” Slade says. He's holding Joseph's face so tight he can't even respond. Slade rubs his clit harder and Joseph rolls his eyes back. He's shaking. In pleasure or disgust, Slade doesn't really care. He holds Joseph down to kiss him again as he cums inside him yet again. Joseph's breathing is labored when pulls again. He signs more _please stop_ s and more _it hurts_ and still Slade pays no mind, fucking into his son like a cheap sex toy.

Drool sticks to Joseph's mouth and he twists violently to try to get away but it's no use. Slade strokes his clit until he cums too and finally Joseph slacks in exhaustion and defeat. He's so full of cum, it leaks from his abused pussy with every thrust now. Slade feels the bulge in his stomach and Joseph whines meekly. He pumps a final load into his son's strained womb before finally pulling out. He pulls out of his womb first then slowly pulls back to watch the cum gush out.

Joseph hides his face in his hands. Slade lets his legs relax and cum flows from his violated pussy. He parts Joseph's pussy with a thumb and forefinger before pushing four fingers into his messy hole with ease. This won't be a lesson he forgets any time soon.

“Next time you leave your body lying around like that, I won't be so gentle,” Slade says. He feels Joseph shudder but he nods in understanding. Slade pulls his fingers out and licks the mixture of Joseph's slick and his own cum off them.

“Clean yourself up,” he says. Joseph nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you would like to see next!


End file.
